Berry and pinkie pie Laughs and kisses
by angelhamby931
Summary: just smile and I will love you


Berry and Pinkie pie: laughs and kisses

It was another bright sunny day in Ponyville on sugar cup corner, the shop looked the same as it always did if you ever stopped by there you would always smell candy and cakes there But today there was a party begin held but not just any party a welcome party for some stallions who twilight the purple unicorn had brought them to their town by accident. While the party was taking place a pink earth pony with a puffy cotton candy long like mane hopped along by ,giggling with a big smile on her face she was so happy she was always glade to hold parties for new ponies as she made her way inside she hopped around meeting the new stallions Dusk shine , butterscotch , rainbow blitz , elusive and Applejack she didn't even notice how they looked just like her female friends this crazy pony went by the name Pinkie pie she found the party going well until she met a pink furred stallion with short cotton candy puffy hair just like hers but with a long tail He smiled at her and greeted aloud " HI! MY NAME IS BUBBLE BERRY! ALTHOUGH MY FRIENDS CALL ME BERRY OR BUBBLE! IVE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE WELL THEN AGAIN I'M NEW! BUT IF YOU WERE NEW I WOULD THOW A PARTY JUST LIKE YOU DID ! DO YOU LIKE PARTYS? I LOVE GAMES AND PIN THE TAIL ON THE PONY!" he shouted with glee and pinkie pie smiled she never met any pony like him "OH MY GOSH SO DO I! DO YOU LIKE MILKSHAKES?" she yelled in glee back, the male pink stallion nodded, they both chatted for an hour after the party ended Pinkie pie smiled at her new friend " will I see you again ?" she asked as berry smiled back " you know it! " and with that he left and when pinkie wasn't looking berry blushed " she's so cute …"

The next day

Pinkie walked down the street thinking what to do today? Play with rainbow dash? Go play with the new ponies? No there too busy then the thought of berry came to her mind and she smiled , maybe she will go and play with him and so she began to hop like crazy to find her new friend

With berry he was laughing while playing in the mud, his pink fur started to turn brown from all the mud , he suddenly heard a loud laugh with the snout laughing with him , he opened his blue diamond colored eyes and smiled as a hyper Pinkie pie made a belly jump into the mud making her fur cover in mud and even her cutie mark which was three yellow and blue balloons but was now covered by mud the two ponies started mud weaseling , as they stopped Pinkie and berry opened there eyes and looked at each other and blushed full red. Pinkie pie was on top of berry both covered in mud blushing hard not knowing what to say, Pinkie removed herself from berry and ran off "PINKIE WAIT!" Berry called after her but it was no use, she was too fast and was gone. Pinkie's face was red and she was panting, she sat by the ever free forest and looked at herself in the lake at her muddy Face, she was lost in thought "what's wrong with me , why did I run away from him ?" the pink pony sighed and she shake her whole body letting all the mud get everywhere after she made sure the dark mud had gotten off the silly pony giggled at the mess around her But she still felt fast beating in her chest , she couldn't stop thinking about what happen with berry. The more she thought about it the more her heart beat, her chest began to hurt.

That Night Berry tost and turned in his bed trying to go into dream land but he couldn't even close his eyes, he had been thinking about the whole thing, why didn't he stop her? Why did he let her go? Why was he thinking about this so much? "AH!" he yelled as he rolled out of the bed hitting the floor head first, he giggled then sighed as he smiled, then the more he thought of pinkie the more his heart beat increase, he blushed fully red "pinkie, why do you cross my mind ?" he spoke under his breath , he sat on the floor and looked out his near window at the full white moon resting up at the dark clear night sky , Berry started to fall asleep " maybe I'll find rainbow blitz and ask for his help…" he dozed into a soft sleep on the hard wood floor.

The next morning

Berry woke bright and early and hoped down the stairs into the small kitchen and started to cook some big pancakes! After making a mess and eating all the pancakes he went out and on his mission to his friend rainbow blitz, Maybe he could explain what's going on . he hopped threw the town looking up and down for his friend , but with no luck then it finally hit him and a goofy grin grew across his face and he began to hop again and made his way to the middle of ponyville and searched the skies then he found what he was looking for " OH! OH! RAINBOW BLITZ! DON'T HERE! "The blue male sleeping grumpy pegasus stallion groans as he turned on his cloud "go away! Berry! "He tried to fall asleep but to his fault berry wouldn't shut up "BUT BLITZ THIS SUPER DUPER! IMPORTANT! PLEASE!" Berry begged yelling loud as he could causing some ponies to stare at them, Blitz finally gave in and groans once more "can't a man take a nap in peace!" he flapped his long blue colored wings and landed on the ground softly "what is it berry?" he sighed as he barked at his friend, Berry however didn't seem to notice his grumpy friend's mood "WELL YOU SEE BILTS! YESTERDAY I WAS PLAYING IN THE MUD WHICH WAS REALLY FUN! AND THEN I WAS THROWING MUD BALLS! AN-"Blitz finally couldn't take it anymore "BERRY! GET TO THE POINT!" Berry took a deep breath and sighed" well then I played in the mud with pinkie and she ended up on top of me and... My chest beats really fast as I looked into her eyes "Berry smiled as he blushed then looked up at his friend who was smirking at him "berry you finally got a girl? I never thought the day would come!" Blitz chuckled at his friend but berry didn't follow what he was saying "um I don't understand? Am I sick or something?" Blitz couldn't stop laughing " no moron you're in love! " blitz fell on his back laughing out loud as berry blushed hard as a cherry pie , it all made since now why he was thinking about her , why his chest beat so much and why he wanted to see her so badly. Berry hung his head low his mind spinning like crazy , blitz seeing this finally stopped his laughing and stood on his four legs again " look dude I'm sorry for laughing , I can tell you really like this Babe so what's she like? Is she hot? Is he smoking? "He got up all in berry's face wanting to know everything! Berry finally looked up "she's likes parties and she's wonderful "still blushing he looked to the sky " very wonderful" smirked to himself and then blitz asked something that berry had forgotten about " did you tell her? " Blitz could tell by the look on Berry's face, he got his answer "you haven't even told her yet!? Yet you are going on about this lovely duvey stuff to me! "Blitz stuck out his tongue and made a gagging noise "YUCK!" Berry just blushed hard and smiled at the thought of him and pinkie in love, Blitz sighed "don't tell rainbow dash I said this or she'll never let me live it down … well if you want her, go tell her how you feel "Blitz looked down at the ground and blushed lightly and berry saw this and smiled "I'm guessing you'd been in the same place I have right Blitz?" Berry spoke in a cheerful tone Blitz kicked the dirt and spoke under his breath "yeah …" Berry smiled "good luck my friend! OKAY BYE BLITZY!" Berry shouted as he hopped off in a cheerful path to find his true love

Meanwhile with Pinkie

Pinkie she was walking down town , when she suddenly bump into some pony and falls down " oh I'm sorry!" the pink pony quickly gets up " it's alright "the male pony spoke pinkie for look up thinking it was berry " bubble berry ?" blushes hard but see's a male pony with brown fur " um who? " the stranger spoke in confused tone , Pinkie blushed hard out of dumbness" so-sorry I thought you were some pony else " she explain while still blushing " um is this berry guy your boyfriend? " the brown pony raised an eye , pinkie's face turn red " what-what my boyfriend ?! No where just friends, er well I think we are "she couldn't stop talking, but the brown pony raised a hoof "okay! Miss, I just need to know where sugar cube corner is. "He asked but pinkie didn't hear a word she was lost in thought "me and berry ….?" She blushed hard and smiled in a very cute way as she thought of him "we have so much in common, maybe I am in love with him …" Pinkie still blushing hard she finally said out loud "your right! Maybe I am in love with berry! Should I tell him how I feel? Yes! "The brown pony stood there in with a confused look on his face "um what?" she walked off "thanks Stanger guy!" she ran off to find her true love while living the brown pony with no idea of what just happened. Pinkie looked at all the parties that were open today and asked everyone if they seen any sign of berry But with no luck. The answer was always the same "nope" "sorry haven't seen him pinkie maybe later!" "sorry but no join the party and enjoy yourself" every time she heard that , she felt even more sad " no it's okay maybe later .." pinkie spoke in a low sad voice and began to leave as she started out of the door , suddenly a gray furred small filly stood in her way smiling holding a plate of yummy angle cake with blue icing in the shape of a heart , the gray filly had her head wrapped in a banged around the top of her small hairless head , she gave a heartwarming smile. Pinkie pie could tell this was the filly's birthday party and the small filly needed someone to cheer her up, Pinkie gave a sad smile and went to the little filly's party and ate cake after the party the pink pony walked down the street happy crewing her last bit of yummy cake. She grew tired from the search and sat down by a near tall tree, even crazy ponies need to rest she looked off into the sky and was lost deep in thought "berry, I wonder if you feel the same way as I do "she blushed lightly and smiled "I wonder if Berry ate that much cake "she let out a cute snot laugh she couldn't help it, it was too funny! But suddenly she felt like some pony was watching her, she looked to her left and her blue eyes met with another pair of blue eyes, it was berry staring at her blushing he was also standing by a tree that wasn't too far away from pinkie. Both Ponies looking into their eyes not moving, not saying a word and then Berry walked up to pinkie still blushing he sat next to the blushing pony they both stood still staring off at the field next to each other , pinkie was too shocked to even speak " he's sitting next to me, I finally found him !" she was lost in thought , she turned her head slowly and saw berry was still facing the field not moving a muscle just blushing " what should I do now? " the more pinkie thought the more she wanted him and so she placed her head under his chin and closed her eyes , Berry still didn't move " oh my gosh! She's snuggling me!" he thought to himself then suddenly without warning pinkie kissed him right on the cheek, Berry's face was fully hot red and a goofy grin formed on his face , they did a nose to nose kiss then berry gave a loud house nay " NAY!" as he raised his hoofs in the air then put them back on the ground and hopped around Pinkie fast as he blushed , Pinkie giggled at this and suddenly berry dashed off then came right back with a arms full of blue and yellow balloons in a shape of a heart , berry smiled and blushed. pinkie gave him a kiss right on the lips they both blushed full hot red , after taking her gift berry yet again let out a loud nay " NAY!" even louder than the first time he raised his hoofs in the air then placed them back down and hopped around pinkie even more and then rushed off again and can back with a hand full of red roses , Pinkie smiled and sniffed the flowers and then sneezed out confetti out of her nose , both of them started to giggle and then they both laughed out loud very hard they couldn't help it , it was too funny! And too sweet! They both looked into each other's eyes still laughing and smiling and then they both shared a deep kiss as the sun sat for a new day


End file.
